The Second Generation of Super
by Transgenic-girl
Summary: Sequel to 'Amnesiac on the Loose.' It centers on Clark and Charlie's daughter Elli, the first KryptonianSheevoran angsty teenage girl. She's got to deal with, maybe more than she can handle.
1. Elli

**_Hello any faithful reviewers from my original story, and to any new readers I hope you've read 'Amnesiac on the Loose' first. It'll make it a lot easier to understand the sequel._**

* * *

"Elli Kalara Kent!" Charlie yelled up the stairs. "Get your butt down here this instant!"

Elli cringed, it was always bad when her mother used her full name. She wondered what she'd done this time, or rather what she'd been caught for this time. She X-rayed the floor and saw that no one besides her mom, brothers and sister was downstairs. The coast was clear of strangers. She supersped out her door and down the stairs. She came to a stop in front of her mother, who did not look pleased.

"Hi Mom, what's up?" She asked with a wide 'I swear I'm innocent' expression on her face.

"Elli Kalara Kent did you dare your brother to use his heat vision to heat Joey's coffee so that when he took a drink it'd burn his tongue?" She placed her hands on her hips.

Joey Kelnor was the Metropolis High School's resident bully/star linebacker. Although Jonathan was tall and built, because of the fact that he was a genius he was the favorite target of Joey's trash talking.

Jonathan could never fight back, even though he wanted to, and it annoyed him to no end. Sam White, Emily and Malcolm Olsen, and he always hung out. They'd grown up together and always covered for him when he had to disappear at a moment's notice, a habit that the Kent Family was known for.

"That jackass deserved much worse than that." Elli told her mother, her blue eyes intense. "I know we aren't supposed to use our powers to get back at them, but it isn't fair to expect us just to take it."

"Elli," Charlie said slowly. "You can't use your powers against people."

Elli shook her head and sighed. "Mom, I get that Jon can't fight him, he could kill him by accident. But why is it such a big deal if we just mess with this idiot once?"

"Elli, you just can't..."

Elli had had enough. "Whatever Mom. We're the most powerful beings on the planet and save the planet almost daily. They don't even appreciate all the things Dad does for them. They take advantage of his powers, but the moment he has something he has to do for himself they turn on him like a pack of rabid dogs."

Charlie had wondered when this topic would come up. "Listen El, I'm sorry that you read that article Lois wrote, but it was a long time ago and she was just feeling hurt..."

Elli stared at her mother disbelievingly. "It's not that she wrote the article Mom. I know she was hurt because Dad didn't say goodbye and she hadn't gotten a chance to tell him about Jason. This is about the fact that everyone agreed with her, they gave her a Pulitzer Prize for god's sake!"

Before Charlie could say another word to try to calm her, Elli supersped out the back door and took off into the sky. She left her mother far behind and headed for the one place she could be alone, and be far away from any pesky tabloid reporters who'd been after pictures of her as Supergirl. She hadn't been able to make any saves without having dozens of flashbulbs flashing in her face in the past three years since she'd first saved a runaway bus of schoolchildren.

Elli sighed as she landed on the hard crystal floor of the Fortress of Solitude. Her parents hadn't known that she'd made herself a costume at age fifteen, and they'd been upset that she'd decided to join the 'family business' so early. She pulled a familiar crystal out of her pack and slid it into the console.

"Hello Grandchild." A deep voice intoned.

* * *

**_I know this is really really short, and I apologize, but I just wanted a solid introduction before any action goes on._**

**_Please review, I do so love the reviews :D_**


	2. A FatherDaughter Talk

**_Sorry this took so long. I got sidetracked by my Supernatural fic._**

-----

Elli stood transfixed, her eyes locked on the face encased in the crystal in front of her. The face of her maternal grandfather Un-Li, who'd once been a prominent Sheevoran ambassador to Krypton.

She heard his deep voice tell her the same tale she'd listened to a dozen times. She wasn't really listening to what he was saying, it was more like white noise. All she wanted to do was drown out the swirling masses of thoughts circling in her head.

She felt rather than heard a figure land beside her. She sighed and reluctantly turned around when she felt a heavy hand come to rest on her shoulder. She looked up into the face of her father Kal-El.

"Hi Dad." She said quietly.

He gave her a concerned once over with his eyes. "No injuries, no sign of physical trauma at all. So what is your excuse for running away from your mother during an argument? I've never known either of you back down from a fight." He pulled the crystal out of the console with one hand, handing it back to her.

She took it and slid it back into her pack before sitting on the hard crystal ground. He took his seat just beside her. She let out a long sigh.

"Am I just being irrational Dad? I just..." She searched for the right words. "I feel trapped by who and what we are. Like my destiny is set in stone and I cannot escape it."

He mussed up her hair with one hand, smiling gently down at her. "El, I understand what you mean."

Her eyes widened and she looked at him speculatively. "You do?"

He laughed, a bitter tinge to the sound. "Yeah, I do. Remember I went to high school too with our powers. I even got strung up as the town scarecrow one homecoming."

Her face showed her surprise. "But you never fought back, did you? Grandpa Jonathan wouldn't let you."

He shook his head. "No, no I didn't. I wanted to though. Some days I just wanted to throw some jock right into the lockers. I even joined the football team and got to be the jock all-star for a year."

"Then you have to understand why I told Jon to heat up that guy's coffee." She looked at him pleadingly. "I was sick of how we're treated like we're handicapped by everyone who knows the secret. I mean, my school still has no idea that it has had one half-Kryptonian graduate from its ranks already, and that the first Sheevoran-Kryptonian hybrid is in its graduating class this year."

Kal put a soothing arm around his daughter's shoulders, squeezing her with a force that would crush a tanker truck but felt just like a strong hug to her. "Life's gonna be a little weird because of your gifts, but just remember that they are not all of who you are. I'll talk to your mom about the punishment coming your way, but you have to keep your temper under control."

She sighed and rested her chin on her knees as she wrapped her arms around her bent legs. "I know Dad. Haven't you ever lost your temper though?"

He nodded. "Did I ever tell you about the time I got a red Kryptonite class ring?"

----------------

"You really knocked over banks and held up ATMs?" Elli said with wide eyes, surprised.

He nodded. "I ran around Metropolis in a leather jacket, calling myself by my Kryptonian name."

She stared at him for a moment. "What happened to make you go back to Smallville?"

He smiled sadly. "My dad. Basically he showed up and made me take off the ring. As soon as it was off my finger, I realized what I'd been doing."

Elli and Kal talked for nearly a half-hour, before they decided to go home. They climbed to their feet and readied themselves to fly off the crystal floor and back home.

"Dad?" Elli asked quietly.

Kal looked over at his daughter. "Yes El?"

"Can I get a leather jacket?" She asked with a wide smile and Puss in Boots eyes.

He sighed. "We'll have to talk to your mother about that."

She sighed melodramatically. "So...no."

--------------

Elli glared at Joey as he sat laughing across the room. He was tormenting her brother and she knew it. Unfortunately he'd never so much as looked at Jon funny when Elli was around, so she couldn't call him on it.

Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her pocket. She had a text message from Hellraiser. Most of the Kent family still referred to her as that, which drew stares from outsiders when they saw that the person in question was a bubbly overly-optimistic blonde young woman.

For a genius, your brother sure can be an idiot some days. - Hell 

El laughed, and wrote her reply.

He's a guy, they can be a little dense. What'd he do now? – El 

**The usual. Skipped a dinner to work late. – H**

**Sounds like typical distracted genius stuff to me. – E**

**It would've been if it hadn't been for the fact that I'd planned to tell him something important. – H**

**THE important something?– E**

**Affirmative. – H**

**Eep! Jason's gonna be dead isn't he? – E**

**Got any green stuff handy? – H**

**Fresh out. Call me with the recap. -E**

**----------------**

**_Hey thanks for reading. Leave me reviews and I'll update sooner and longer. :D_**


End file.
